


Tradition

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther Smut, Breeding, F/M, Jabari Dick, Multi, Ritual Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: Jabari tradition dictates that no person sitting atop the throne is truly a leader until they have successfully led the warriors through battle. Until that trial is complete, they are also barred from producing an heir.Tonight, M’Baku, the youngest to ever ascend the throne, earned his right to both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Jabari Dick
> 
> A/N: Jabari Dick
> 
> CW: JABARI DICK
> 
> Reader is Black. If you enjoy my writing, please comment.

Jabari tradition dictates that no person sitting atop the throne is truly a leader until they have successfully led the warriors through battle. Until that trial is complete, they are also barred from producing an heir.

Tonight, M’Baku, the youngest to ever ascend the throne, earned his right to both.

The warriors’ return was signaled first by the bellow of a horn, followed by ceremonial drums. The message rang out through Jabari Land, and the people clamored out of their homes to welcome back their victors.

The drums had your heart racing. Soon you could not tell the difference between the rhythmic beating outside and the blood pounding in your ears. You sat quietly in your dressing room, suppressing your nerves as your attendants finished braiding your hair.

Your fingers traced lightly over the intricately carved wooden box you would present to your husband during tonight’s feast. It was a gift you had planned to give him ever since he left for battle. You had prayed over it every night, asking Hanuman to bring him back home to you.

Your prayers had been answered, and it was time to hold up your end of the bargain.

The drums had stopped and the warriors tucked in to a victors’ feast in the palace hall. You stood, taking one last look at your flowing cotton skirt and wooden beaded top before descending to the celebration.

The raucous hall fell silent as you pushed through the giant doors. The smoky heat of the fireplace combined with the sweat of exhausted men hit you hard. Warriors dropped to their knees, their heads bowing as you passed. You paid them no mind. Your eyes were trained on M’Baku.

He was a mighty man. The throne could barely contain him. He sat bare chested, adorned with war paint and a few new scars that were barely healed. His legs were spread and his chest puffed out in pride. He clapped his hands and opened his arms to you as you approached.

“My love!” he grinned. He gestured for you to sit with him and eat, but you declined. Instead, you handed him the intricately carved box.

“A gift,” you said simply. “To celebrate your victory.”

M’Baku took the offering from you, smiling as he inspected it. He opened the lid and his expression instantly changed. 

Inside laid the implant you’d dug out of your arm when he went off to war. The device that you had been required to have until he fulfilled his duties to his tribe. The device that stopped you from falling pregnant.

Now was the time.

M’Baku’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He looked up at you intently, a fire burning behind his eyes. You matched his gaze and for a moment, it felt as though it were only the two of you in the room.

“Leave us,” M’Baku ordered. His voice boomed across the hall. The warriors stood to leave, but halted when you calmly raised your hand.

“No. They stay,” you stated. “Jabari tradition demands witness to the creation of the new heir.”

M’Baku stood suddenly, towering over you. He snaked his arm around your lower back and brought his lips to your ear. His voice was husky and deep, drunk with lust but ever concerned.

“Are you sure, my love?” he whispered. “We can forego tradition…”

You elect not to answer, instead sliding your hand into his pants and firmly grasping his rock hard dick. You stroked it underneath the fabric, watching M’Baku’s jaw flex.

“Today!” your voice rang out. “Today, begins a new era of Jabari might!”

You hooked your fingers in the hem of M’Baku’s pants and pulled down. His massive length sprang forth, another soldier ready at attention.

You turned to your army, untying your sarong as you did so.

“Today, you are honored to witness your leader become a king!”

“HOO!” the soldiers barked back to you in unison. They tightened their ranks, closing in on you and your husband. You dropped your skirt to the floor before pushing the plates off of the king’s table. The clay pieces shattered on the ground and your warriors barked again.

You climbed upon the table and settled on to your knees, your back in a deep arch. You spread your legs for your husband, revealing that you were already slick with need. That you were ready. The room stood still in anticipation, awaiting the decision of their leader.

M’Baku closed the distance between you, his dick bobbing with every step he took. 

Unexpectedly, he dropped down, burying his face in your wetness. His large hands spread the cheeks of your ass. He lapped at you desperately, deeply breathing in your scent. He dragged his tongue in and out of your folds, eliciting a moan from you.

The warriors barked again, banging their weapons against the ground.

M’Baku continued to eat at you as if he had not just enjoyed this welcome home feast. He ate you like he was starving. His tongue darted in and out of your hole, spelling out his love to your wet, pink flesh. Your arch deepened and your stomach tightened. You instinctively tried to pull away from the stimulation of his sinful tongue, but M’Baku held you firmly in position. You weren’t going anywhere. All you could do was push back harder in to his face and let the pressure build up in your core. You were merely a passenger as your husband drove you to bliss.

You dropped your head and cried out as your orgasm overtook you. You gripped the edge of the wooden table and squeezed your eyes shut. Your legs quivered and your juices spilled down the soft skin of your thighs.

You were gasping when M’Baku surfaced from your depths. His face shown with your wetness, his beard glistening. His hand came down across your backside with a mighty crack and you hissed. You rolled your neck and swiveled your hips, both enticing and welcoming your husband.

You felt the head of his dick press up against your slit. You arched again, dutifully. M’Baku slid the head between the folds of your labia a few times before announcing, “Glory to Hanuman!”

The hall repeated his call, and with one swift motion, M’Baku mounted and claimed you, sheathing his dick to the hilt. Your jaw dropped and your eyes fluttered as your husband filled you for the first time in weeks. For the first time ever with the intent to breed you.

You clenched your jaw as he rocked in and out of you. Starved for attention, your pussy didn’t want to let him go. You absolutely swallowed his meat and gripped it when he pulled back. His wide hips crashed in to your backside and he grunted loudly as he fucked you. M’Baku wrapped your braids around his hand and yanked your head up. Your vision blurred from the pleasure, but you could still make out the faces of the Jabari warriors cheering for their king.

He leaned in to you and spoke with a danger in his voice which you had never heard before.

“All of these people want to fuck you, my queen,” he rumbled, his pace never letting up. He licked up your neck between his words. “Address your people and let them know who your king is. Who owns you? Let them hear you.”

Tears began to form in your eyes as he beat your pussy up. You could barely speak, but you must obey your king. A strangled cry fell from your lips and your subjects began to bark again, rhythmically slamming their staffs in to the ground and beating their chests.

“Mmmmm’Baku,” you managed to moan in between your panting. He was fucking you violently now, and you were throwing it right back. He had chosen you to be his wife because you could match him, and he wouldn’t best you now.

The squelching of your pussy combined with the chanting of the spectators and growling of your husband was enough to push you over the edge once more. Your vision went white hot and the din of the room turned to ringing as you convulsed around M’Baku’s dick. The only sound you heard was M’Baku’s groaning as your pussy milked the cum right out of him.

You were filled with blazing, sticky heat and you accepted it eagerly. You squeezed your muscles, forcing the cum deeper inside of you. You were greedy and would not sacrifice a single drop.

The Jabari warriors cheered as M’Baku slipped out of you. He flipped you effortlessly, lying your back on the table, and lifting your legs over his shoulders. Your knees were bright red and bruised from the pounding they had just braced themselves against. M’Baku kissed them both tenderly before sliding right back inside of you.

“Glory,” you gasped as he reentered you. Between your thick thighs, you caught flashes of his dick pistoning in and out of you. It was painted white with his seed and your cream, a symbol of your union. You grasped on to his arms as he quickened his pace. His eyes, while heavy with lust also seemed angry.

“What is this?” he demanded, looking at your wooden beaded top. “Remove it.”

Your hands went in search of the fastener, but before you could find it, two Jabari warriors had their hands on you. They ripped the top from you, the beads clattering across the table and to the floor. Your breasts heaved forward, bouncing with the rhythm of his thrusts.

M’Baku dropped your legs and leaned over you. He took one of your nipples in to his mouth and sucked on it desperately. If tonight took, you were sure he’d be doing that more often.

You moaned, and cried, and panted as he fucked you off the edge of the table. You reached out for something to hold, to keep you from falling and found yourself gripping the hand of one of your soldiers. They completely encircled you now, holding you up, active participants of the ceremony. You clutched desperately at their arms as M’Baku pushed you over the edge over and over and over again. Your orgasms ripped through you, leaving you gasping for air.

Sweat began to drip from M’Baku’s brow as he bred you. The droplets splashed to your chest and ran between the valley of your breasts. He’d begun to hold his breath while thrusting and you saw the muscles in his abdomen tighten. You lifted your hips, allowing him deeper access. He groaned in ecstasy and thrusted deeper before erupting inside of you.

M’Baku’s roar filled the chamber as he pumped his seed deep inside of you. The warriors fell silent in anticipation while he pushed out the recipe to his royalty. His arms shuddered and he almost collapsed on top of you. You caught him and pressed him up against your bosom.

You cradled your husband for a moment before addressing your subjects.

“I present to you, your king.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sex with your husband had begun to feel like a chore. 

A well-choreographed, pleasurable chore, but a chore nonetheless.

It had been three months since the enactment of the tradition, and you had not yet fallen pregnant. You were tired and slightly embarrassed. No conception ceremony to date had taken this long. You tried not to take it personally, nor question your fertility. But with every passing menstrual cycle, you became more and more distressed.

You’d begun avoiding M’Baku, burying yourself in your work on the other side of the palace. Any time the two of you were seen in the same room, elders or Jabari diplomats would request a private viewing.

They’d clap M’Baku on the back, beaming with pride, and tell him he “ruts just like his father.”

The women would tell you stories of when they witnessed M’Baku’s conception and how they were so very honored to witness that of the next king. Your face stretched in to a polite, but pained smile while they cooed over your stomach, whispering wishes of fertility towards it. Praying for a boy…

\--

You lingered in the shower, reveling in the steam and heat. Hopefully, if you took long enough, M’Baku would already be asleep when you returned to your chambers. You felt far away from him and didn’t want to have that conversation.

You partially dreaded the walk back to your bedroom as you knew you’d be freezing. It was an absolutely frigid night, but tradition required the door to your room remain open for easy viewing in case the two of you got it on.

You stepped out of the water and toweled off slowly, enjoying the last remnants of warmth before you began your trek down the cold, wooden hallways. Satisfactorily dry, you made your way to bed. 

The singular guard at your door nodded to you as you entered your bedroom, shed yourself of your towel and quietly slid underneath the blankets and furs.

M’Baku’s powerful arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to him. He often did this while he slept and you pressed eagerly up against the heat his body emitted. But he wasn’t asleep.

You felt his wide lips press against the nape of your neck and his chest expand as he breathed in deeply.

“You smell so good, my love,” he whispered. 

You hummed in response as he continued to kiss your neck. Lightly at first, but with increasing hunger. Goosebumps rose on your skin when he kissed that spot behind your left ear. His fingers dug in to the flesh of your thigh and he flipped you to face him. 

His warm, brown eyes looked at you lovingly, and he brought his forehead to yours as he spoke.

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” you replied quietly. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

He looked at you intently… like there was something more that he wanted to say but didn’t have the words for. But his love language was physical, so he defaulted to that.

M’Baku gripped the covers and pulled them over his shoulders. His hands moved to your thighs and pushed them up and apart before his head disappeared under the blankets.

You gasped at the sudden motion. M’Baku held your legs apart with surprising strength and brought his face up to your exposed sex. You could feel his hot breath against your labia, but could not see him under the blankets. Your only view was of the guard at your door, Kuda.

You held in a moan as M’Baku pressed the flat of his broad tongue against your pussy. You didn’t want Kuda to hear and turn around. But that proved to be harder and harder as M’Baku began to explore your folds with his tongue. 

He licked and sucked, spelling out his love for you in the darkness between your legs. Your hips bucked and you grabbed the pillows to keep from crying out. You practically lifted off of the bed when M’Baku slid one of his thick fingers inside of you and latched his mouth on to your clit. He suckled it with intermittent pressure while he pumped in and out of you. He curled his finger each time he pulled out and grazed his calloused fingertip up against your g-spot. It felt so good that you tried to escape, but with his free hand, he held you in place.

Your chest was heaving and your thighs had begun to tighten. M’Baku knew you were close to your peak, and he pumped his fingers faster. It was when he fluttered his tongue and rolled his neck, you realized this man was trying to kill you.

You screwed your eyes shut, and your thighs clamped down on the sides of his head as you came. Your body shook violently and your vision went blurry. M’Baku, ever the diligent warrior, continued to lick and finger fuck you despite your vice like grip on him. He was going to ride this out with you.

As you came back down, the experience went very quickly from pleasurable to overwhelming and you pulled away from him. The mass of blankets rose like a mountain as M’Baku got on his knees and pulled you under.

It was dark and hot in this small fort he had made. It smelled distinctly of your juices. M’Baku lifted your legs and brought your ankles to rest on his shoulders. He leaned over you and brought his already hard dick to your entrance. He dragged the head through your slick folds and few times and began to push himself in.

Suddenly, the foggy haze you’d been in cleared.

“Wait!” you gasped.

M’Baku stopped immediately at your orders.

“What about tradition? There must be a witness!” 

Your heart was racing. What would happen if the two of you were found to have gone against the Jabari code? Should you tell your guard Kuda to announce what was about to happen?

“Fuck tradition,” M’Baku growled. “It’s just you and me, my love. Just us.”

You felt a deep pull in your gut. This is what you’d been missing. You reached out to him and squeezed his arm.

“Yes. Just us,” you echoed.

And with that, M’Baku thrust in to you. 

You and your husband fit together perfectly. His massive girth massaged your insides, and the slight curve of his dick hit your spot every time, reducing you to a puddle for him to slosh around in. It was like you were made for one another.

M’Baku leaned over you, bringing your legs up against your stomach, and breathed heavily as he worked. He switched between shallow strokes just at the tip and burying himself to the hilt. Very quickly, both of your heavy breathing made your blanket oasis too hot to bare and M’Baku whipped the coverings off. 

The moonlight shone brilliantly on his sweat lined, onyx skin. His powerful muscles contracted with every thrust and soon he was crashing in to you. You couldn’t keep quiet anymore. You abandoned all inhibition and moaned gratefully as your husband fucked you.

Back at the door, the guard was very aware of your coupling.

Kuda was obligated to announce what was happening, but he figured that by the time he gathered any witnesses, the two of you would be finished. Instead, he turned, hidden slightly behind the door and watched. 

M’Baku had you bent in half and your head was thrown back in ecstasy. Kuda noted how the king’s entire back curled when he pumped in and out of you, like he wanted every inch of himself inside of you. Kuda wanted the same.

With one particularly pointed thrust, you cried out. Kuda knew that sound. You made that when M’Baku went a little too deep. As if on a script, M’Baku pulled back and smoothed out his strokes.

“Yes. Just like that…” you moaned.

Kuda pulled his pants down slightly and gripped his hardening length. He knew the two of you would slowly speed back up and he would match it.

M’Baku increased his speed incrementally, the squelching sound of your pussy filling the room as he did so. Matching his king, Kuda stroked himself faster. He twisted his hands around his shaft, coating them with spit every few pulls. He admired M’Baku’s plump buttocks flexing and your small feet dangling over his shoulders. It was beautiful. You looked like two gods in the moonlight, fucking with reckless abandon. No care for the peons below… concerned only with your own pleasure.

How badly Kuda wanted to be in that bed with the two of you. Having guarded you every night since your marriage, he knew exactly what you both liked. He could serve his king and queen so much more if given the chance.

You squeezed around M’Baku rhythmically, at one point queefing audibly. M’Baku groaned deeply. He loved when you did that. He began fucking you wildly, grunting through his clenched teeth. You held on to him desperately as he plunged in to your depths. Your knees bent, your toes curled, and your nails dug in to his back as your body prepared for release. 

You were right at the edge when you suddenly felt a surge of hot, thick, wetness between your legs and you exploded.

The orgasm ripped through you so violently, you couldn’t even scream. The dark room suddenly went blindingly white and you shook from deep in your core.

Kuda braced himself up against the door, breathing quickly through his nose. He beat his dick violently, reaching down to tug on his balls. Watching you seize underneath the king was almost enough to set him off, but he knew M’Baku wouldn’t stop, so neither could he. A soldier must follow his king.

M’Baku continued to pound in to you. He plunged ever deeper in to your pussy like he was on a mission to tear it up. Sweat from his forehead dripped on to your breasts, but he didn’t let up. He wouldn’t take a break. He wasn’t going to let you tap out of this one.

You were gasping for air. Your mouth was dry, but your pussy was soaked and taking an absolute beating from your husband. You never truly came down from the last orgasm. M’Baku kept pushing you back over that edge. You’d lost count of how many you’d had.

Your moans got higher and higher in pitch. Your strangled cries were absolutely begging for dick.

“You got another one in you, umfazi wam?” M’Baku purred.

You responded with yet another high pitched mewl. You couldn’t form words.

“Then give it to me,” M’Baku demanded. 

Kuda watched in awe as you absolutely came undone on your husband’s dick. This time you screamed out in to the room, submitting entirely to M’Baku’s will. You went through different waves during this orgasm. Your cries went from screaming, to growling, to panting like an animal in heat.

Kuda had never heard this kind of orgasm from you and it ripped his own right out of him. He lost control and spurt ropes of hot, sticky cum against the ornate wood of your bedroom door. His knees locked up and his jaw hung open as he emptied himself to the sounds of your ecstasy. 

Dazed and out of breath, Kuda looked at the mess he had made. He sloppily mopped it up with the fur of his uniform and tucked his satiated dick back in to his pants. He turned back around and resumed his position guarding the door before M’Baku slowed his thrusts and pulled out of you.

You felt like your entire being was vibrating. All you could do was let out a low and satisfied hum as M’Baku lowered himself back down next to you. You cuddled up to him instinctually and he rubbed his hand up and down your arm. It was soothing and rhythmic, lulling you to sleep.

Before you dozed off, a thought struck you.

“Wait. Did you cum?” you asked your husband. You suddenly felt selfish. This entire thing had been about you from start to finish.

“Yes. A long time ago,” he laughed. “But I knew you had a few more orgasms in you, so I kept going.”

You looked between your legs and sure enough, you were leaking his cum. 

“That was it,” M’Baku whispered. You looked up at him, confused. M’Baku had a very proud grin on his face.

“Eh?”

“That was the one. I can feel it,” he explained. “We’re parents now.”

Your face flushed with and your eyes widened. Could it really be true? Could this be it?

“Sleep, my love,” M’Baku insisted. “You’re going to need your rest.”

You cuddled up tighter to him. There was no way you’d be able to sleep now. Your mind was racing. Plus, you were freezing with that damn door open. You shivered.

“Kuda!” M’Baku called out.

“Yes, Kumkani,” Kuda answered from his post.

“Shut the door. We do not need it open anymore.”

Kuda pushed the enormous door shut without a second word. He remained standing outside of it all night, happy knowing that he had kept his King and Queen from breaking tradition.


End file.
